


First Snow

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Saphael Winter Fest 2019, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Being a vampire is doing lots of learning what you can and can't do. Some things just come up on their own. Like snow.





	First Snow

Simon wakes up from some sort of noise. Some… cronch. It's from- outside? So he can't ask the other vampires. He decides to call Clary, hangs up and calls Maia. “Hey Ba-”

  


“SIMON HI IT'S SNOWING OMG IT'S SO HIGH COME OVER”

  


!!!!!!!!! Snow! The cronch! “IT'S WHAAAAT?!?! I'LL BE THERE IN TWO MINUTES! See you!”

  


He speeds around his room gathering some warming clothes. He doesn't want to look like a freak in a T-shirt while everyone has thick jackets. Dressed, he runs down the stairs only to bump into Raphael. “Oof.” He does smile at his boyfriend because, you know, boyfriend and very pretty.

  


“Si. Baby. Where do you think you're going?” Raphael cups his cheek and rubs his thumb over the soft skin.

  


Simon jumps up and down with a bright smile on his face. “Snow, Rapha! It's snowing and I'm gonna play with Maia and maybe some other werewolves?” He gasps excitedly. “Do you guys want to come, too? It'll be so much fun!!”

  


He raises an eyebrow and blinks. “Baby. It's day. No.” He frowns and looks at Simon's hands. “Did you look outside? Your skin is intact.”

  


It's Simon's turn to frown. “Why? It's snowing. Which means no sun. Which means I can go out. Right? You're asking so I probably can't but why?” He tilts his head.

  


Raphael takes Simon's hands in his own. “You know snow blindness?” Simon nods. “So even mundanes have seeing troubles when they go for a while into a snowy area. Baby, it's bright outside. The snow amplifies that. You have to wait until nightfall like always.”

  


Simon pouts. He wanted fun. “But. Snow.”

 

Raphael bites his lip. He has an idea. “I will ask Magnus for a thing. Tell Maia to come over and-” he pulls a grimace- “bring some friends.”

 

 

He hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek. “Love you! I'll call them!” Then he runs through the hotel waking everyone up. “Guys, it's snowing and Raphael is organizing something so we can play! Get dressed we're getting some visitors!”

 

 

“No shadowhunters” Raphael shouts from wherever he is. Simon is still impressed that Raphael has such a loud voice. It might also be because they have improved hearing...

 

 

“Tell Magnus that he can't bring Alec then. Won't work.” He wants Clary to be there. If she accepts. Or accepts his phone call at all.

 

 

Lily stands in front of him. “Oh, Magnus will do it. Raphael is his baby. You-” she pinches Simon's chest- “woke me in the middle of the day. But it's cool. I guess. Who's coming? You were going out to somebody. But you're staying here which means they're coming over.”

 

 

Oh, he knew he forgot something… “Maia and maybe some of her friends. I have to call her to come over instead!” He takes out his phone again.

 

 

“Werewolves are coming??”

 

 

“U-huh. Is that a problem?”

 

 

“No!” she shrieks and slams her door shut.

 

 

Which is so not giving him a feeling of being rejected. Nope. Simon’s hands aren't shaking, neither his arms or-

 

 

“Hey Baby.” Raphael hugs him and the world might not be amazing immediately but it's okay. “It's fine.”

 

 

“She- she-” He's sobbing. In the hotel hall.

 

 

Raphael nuzzles into his cheek. “Yees, why do you think this might be?” He manages Simon's scalp.

 

 

“Idunno.”

 

 

“Think about us at the start.”

 

 

He shrugs. “We were kinda bad. I guess.”

 

 

Raphael kisses his jaw softly. “Yes. So?”

 

 

Simon gasps. “Do you think…”

 

 

“I can hear you two discussing my nonexistent love life! Shut up!” Her voice cracks at the last words.

 

 

Raphael snickers and pulls Simon to their room. “Come on, you still have to call Maia and make sure Lily's boo comes, too,” he sings loudly.


End file.
